The Double Lie
"The Double Lie" is the second episode of season three of Boy Meets World, and the 47th episode overall. It first aired on September 29, 1995. The episode was written by Matthew Nelson and directed by John Tracy. Plot Cory and Shawn have watched Veronica Watson carefully, waiting for her to break up with her boyfriend. Finally, the moment comes, and Shawn seizes the chance to make a date with the Veronica Watson. However, he forgot that Jonathan Turner would be out of town for a wedding on Saturday, the night of the date, and Shawn would be staying with the Matthews'. Cory tries to get his parents out of the house by sending them to a romantic dinner. However, his plan to extend the dinner by cancelling the reservations backfires, and they come home early. Their appearance effectively ruins the date, and Alan drives Veronica home. Shawn, however, does not want to give up the date yet. He sneaks out of the house, and takes Veronica back to Jon's apartment. However, he finds Jon there and with a girlfriend. After his girlfriend leaves to take Veronica home, Jon gets angry with Shawn and yells about how he can't trust him. Shawn starts to apologize, but then realizes that Jon lied about the wedding. While angry, Jon basically declares that as an adult he can lie in order to have his own life. Angry himself, Shawn storms out. Going out to look for him, Jon decides to check the Matthews' house. Before he can knock on the door, Feeny sticks his head out the window to complain about the motorcycle noise. Jon apologizes, and then hears Feeny's girlfriend calling to him from inside the house. Feeny reminds Jon that he will not be in tomorrow because of a "dentist appointment," noting that because she is his dentist it wasn't lying. Alan then opens the door to both greet Jon and dismiss him, claiming it was a really bad time. Jon insists on coming in because it was about Shawn, and Alan reluctantly relents. Once inside, Alan calls for Shawn to come down, but Cory comes instead. Cory, glad he doesn't have to lie, states that he has no idea where Shawn is, and then goes back to bed. Amy then walks down the stairs in a red nightie, preparing to have a romantic evening with Alan, but sees Jon and leaves embarrassed. Apologizing for messing up the evening, Jon starts to leave to look for Shawn, but Alan points out he does not know where to look. Jon admits to Alan the lie he told, and says this shows he is not yet ready to be a father. Alan, however, says that it is not about not making mistakes, so much as being able to deal with them, citing an occasion when he left Eric on a roller coaster for six hours when he was four. Jon comes back home to find Shawn waiting on his couch, saying he had no where else to go. Jon convinces Shawn that they need to discuss things. Coming to agree with Jon's feelings, Shawn agrees to leave Jon alone with his girlfriend when he wants, and the two make up. Just then, Jon realizes that Shawn was hiding Veronica behind the couch, but he does not get angry. Meanwhile, Eric needs to write a ten-page paper on the Manhattan Project by Monday. Having done no work on it whatsoever, he hires a service to write one for him. He nearly gets caught when the post man delivers the package to Feeny's house, but fortunately Feeny does not look at it closely. However, as revenge for not writing down a call from Topanga for him, Cory replaces Eric's paper with one written by Shawn the year before on Abraham Lincoln, and Eric gets an F and chases Cory throughout the school. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast Guest Cast Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3